Liara's Secret Pleasure
by YamCakes
Summary: Liara, being a maiden, decides that it'd be too dangerous for her to become pregnant with Shepard's child. Instead, they invite another guest to do the deed.


"So... you really are okay with it?"

"Yes Shepard! How many times am I going to tell you that?"

"Sorry, Liara it's just... I don't want to hurt you."

Liara sighed. "Please, Shepard, just... just trust me."

"You know, we could just adopt-"

"Shepard!"

"Okay, okay." Shepard could hardly believe that they were going with this ludicrous plan. The plan that since Liara was too young to properly carry a baby to term, that he would impregnate another Asari instead. That in itself was absurd, but what was even more ridiculous was the fact that Liara wanted to watch them.

The doorbell rang. It must be their 'guest.' Liara nodded for Shepard to answer the door. When it opened, a beautiful, young matron Asari was standing at the door dressed in one of those dancer outfits.

"Hellooo," she purred. "Is this the handsome Commander Shepard that has come to grant me a child tonight?"

Shepard rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh... yeah. Come in." The Asari stepped inside and for some reason, sensually rubbed her body as she did. She then saw Liara standing in kitchen.

"Oooohhhh," she moaned and spun around to her, "and is this the lovely maiden that has given me permission to bear your child?" The Asari took Liara's hand and kissed it.

"Umm... yes. Thank you, Leonida." She slowly pulled her hand back. "Let us show you upstairs."

"Oooohhhhhh," she said again, "I'd love to see upstairs."

Shepard walked over to Liara and cupped a hand to her 'ear'. "Are you sure this was the one we talked to on the extranet?" he whispered.

"I guess," she whispered back.

"She seemed a lot more professional online." Shepard and Liara followed Leonida upstairs, who continued to spin around as she walked. When they reached the large bedroom, Leonida grabbed Shepard's collar and pulled him into the bed with her. She kissed him and ran her hands along his back as she kicked off her heels and removed his shirt.

Liara was fairly surprised at the sight, quite hurt and a bit jealous, but she also felt extremely aroused, and it overcome the two previous emotions. She sat on the armchair near the fireplace and watched them undress.

Shepard, not hearing Liara disapprove, kissed back and made his way to her neck, which was smooth and had an incredibly exotic aroma, just like Liara. Leonida moaned as he did so, and she could feel his erection throbbing inside of his jeans. She brought down her hands and unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, Shepard's penis springing free and he lightly thrust at her leg, the soft silk becoming smothered with his precum. He tried desperately to remove her suit, but was rather unsuccessful. She removed it herself, obviously having more experience.

Liara could feel her heartbeat pounding through her ears. She removed her own pants and began rubbing her clitoris. She didn't know why, but she took so much pleasure in watching her bondmate have sex with another... rather than her.

Leonida shoved Shepard onto his back and wrapped her hands around his member. She slowly ran her hand up and down the length of his shaft, then, without removing her hand, she dipped her head forward and took it in her mouth. Leonida suckled on the head while stroking the rest of the organ, then gradually worked her way down until she reached the hilt, and used her other hand to fondle his balls. Shepard groaned as she did so, and although it felt weird to be receiving pleasure from someone other than Liara, he had to admit-it felt damn good. He turned his head to see Liara masturbating in the armchair. The fact that she was enjoying this just as much as he was pleased him.

With Shepard's cock well lubricated with her saliva, Leonida straddled him and let the thick shaft enter her. It took a while to get used to, but she soon found herself gyrating her hips against his own. Shepard grabbed her ass cheeks and pushed upward as she eagerly bounced up and down his dick. She moaned loudly, mostly for Liara to hear, which of course only turned her on even more, and Leonida leaned down to kiss the Commander passionately on the lips. Without disconnecting them, Shepard turned around and so that Leonida was on her back and he was on top. He placed her legs on his shoulder and pounded into her mercilessly. The room was soon filled with a chorus of moaning and groaning and grunting. Liara felt the most jealousy at this moment, but oddly it excited all the more. She panted heavily as she neared her climax and screamed as she finally reached it.

Shepard's skin was slick and shiny with sweat, and it made a splash of noises as he slapped his hips against the Asari beneath him. He waited for her to come before he did (the gentleman thing to do) and when she finally screamed his name, initiated the mind-meld and mapped his DNA, he erupted inside of her, shooting his sperm inside of the blue alien. When they were done, the now impregnated Asari thanked them and proceeded to put her clothes back on, spinning out of the house like before.

* * *

"Well, that went better than expected," Shepard commented. He forked another piece of steak and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Yes, I didn't think I would enjoy it that much... or at all." Liara crunched on some Asari fruit. "Pass the cow meat, please."

"It's called steak," Shepard said, handing her the plate of steak. "Wow... we're going to be parents."

"I know, I'm very excited," Liara smiled.

"So... again?"

"You bet your sweet ass."


End file.
